User talk:Thunderwitch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yammy Llargo page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:36, 20 April 2009 Uploading Images While some of these images can be updated, please don't upload "new versions" of images too often. Some of the older versions turn out better. It might just be better to upload images as new images altogether instead of just constantly trying to change the image into a different version (which might be a different version anyway). Even if a name is taken, just name it something else, like "Halibel216.jpg" instead of trying to replace the current "Halibel" image. These are just examples. No, you don't have to revert the images, but still, try not to upload "new versions" too often. Arrancar109 06:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Upload First of all don't be so rash for such a simple thing. The reason i reverted it was because the other image showed a little bit more than her face, something that is always good with profile images. --Gojita 12:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC)Gojita Hitsugaya Yes, I'm considering it possible at this point. Your image didn't convince me, but looking closer at it, yes, I'm beginning to consider it. No, I'm not going to state it. I put in a wording that's meeting it halfway. Interpret it any way you want to, but in any event, we're going to leave it like that for now, and ALL articles it might be mentioned in. Either way, it will still likely be debated, and as Salubri mentioned, it might be changed in the next chapter, it might not. Either way, let's wait until it's out AND TRANSLATED (we have a HUGE policy against spoilers) before anything happens. Also, for the record, I don't like Hitsugaya, but we have to be careful as to how some things are worded. Arrancar109 01:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was referencing the charted stuff with the red marker. And I made the edit. But yeah, again, just meeting it halfway and it should probably stay that way until late Thursday night/early Friday morning when the translated Chapter 356 will be out. Arrancar109 01:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) hello where did you get to watch 218?--Agate genbu 09:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Interpretation Regal is a fan based interoperation it lends no credit to what her appearance is anymore then justifying it because of the name of her zanpakuto. By that way of thinking the same could be said for any character which we don't use as a bases for their appearance. Thank you Salubri 22:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sun-Sun trivia In regards to my undone edit on the Sun-Sun trivia page I would like to cite chapter 282 of the manga, pages 02-03, 04, and 05. All of these pages include images of Sun-Sun with her hand away from her mouth and clearly show that there is nothing covering it. Her mouth is normal and she is not always covering it.Shockweed 18:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Talk:Nelliel Tu Oderschvank I appreciate that you are trying to help (and may be frustrated with how certain users may respond), but please remember that you must at all times be civil to other users. --Yyp 18:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Undone Edit I undid your edit as closed discussion are not to be edited as per our rules and policies, thanks for your understanding!! Also, not annoyed, I always speak like this!! Edit Wars Please do not edit war. If you have a problem with something, take it to the talk page.-- http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cyan_Sung-Sun?diff=next&oldid=301266 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cyan_Sung-Sun?diff=next&oldid=301271 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cyan_Sung-Sun?diff=next&oldid=301273 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cyan_Sung-Sun?diff=next&oldid=301417 http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cyan_Sung-Sun?curid=2800&diff=301506&oldid=301418 Thats called an edit war. Cut it out or you will be banned.-- An edit war is any time two editors engage in a back and forth changing of something on a page. What you are doing /is/ edit warring, something that is not allowed here. Now stop.--